nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Republicanism in Lovia
]] Republicanism in Lovia is a loosely associated Lovian political movement which desires to realize the establishment of a Lovian Republic and the abolishment of the monarchy. Under its present form, the movement arose after the coronation of King Dimitri I of Lovia in November 2007. In late 2009, and especially in early 2010, the movement regained strength through a growing number of far-right republicans. In May of the same year, the movement lost most of its strength. Lovian republicanism has been associated with both leftism and rightism. Prior to 2008 Republicanism has always had a presence in Lovia, albeit a small one. The earliest formal republican movement was the Lovian Republican Party, founded in 1936, which campaigned heavily for reduction of the King's power and establishment of the Royal Legislative Council. After forty years of little success, the party was merged with several other small parties to form the Lovian Democratic Party. After Congress was established in 2003, the Republican Alternative emerged as a serious force. They consisted of the most radical and committed republicans, originating from a splinter from the LRP. The Alternative fell apart in 2008 when the party leadership decided to boycott the Federal Elections, 2008 due to the coronation of the new King Dimitri, a decision opposed by most of the party membership. Hurbanova Crisis of 2008 Debate regarding the Lovian monarchy continued unabated, however. In the winter of 2007, Adlibitan-Lovian Marius Ştefan started an international UWN discussion in February 2008, entitled "Power differences in Lovia", about the influence of the monarchyPower differences in Lovia.. Ştefan's goal was to initiate a state reform movement in Lovia. However, after two weeks of intensive discussing, the United Wiki Nations decided not to force a change. The Republican sentiment did not vanish, but even grew in a certain area of the country. In the State of Oceana, where many European Lovian citizens seemed not to consider the monarchy to be in favor of the local population and culture, an uprise begun March 30, 2008 in the town of Hurbanova. It resulted in a declaration of independenceHistory of HurbanovaDeclaration of independence.. The police decided to use its force and many Hurbanovans, a large proportion of whom have a second Libertan, Adlibitan or Mäöresian nationality, ended up being arrested for public uproar. After a month of civil unrest in Oceana, and heavily damaged relations between Lovia on one side and Adlibita and MäöresAnti-monarchist propaganda in Mäöres of April 2008. on the other side, the crisis was put to an end by the Alexandru Latin Trial in Supreme Court. The Republicans were planning another revolt in the summer of 2008. Once King Dimitri I of Lovia personally discovered their plans, he decided to abdicateAbdication of King Dimitri I of August 2008.. The Republicans however were not able to take over the power, so a political vacuum appeared until King Dimitri's return and his second coronation in November 2009. Republican revival of 2010 Since King Dimitri I's second coronation, the political parties revived, with the 2010 Federal Elections coming up. Some of the new political movements were outspokenly republican, like the controversial fascist Iron Guard Party and the revived Lovian Democratic Party. All three parties were minor movements that lived shortly and never lifted their activities to government or Congress level. Other parties such as the Liberal Democrats chose not to oppose the monarchy in a specific way, but wanted it to have less influence. The ruling monarch himself supported a couple of these changes. In January, he announced his support of several democratizations in the January Declarations. A process of democratization has begun with the help of conversation between all parties in Congress and government. A first step was the Five Points Plan, initiated by Yuri Medvedev (PD). The republican movement has emerged from the dark and has become a socially accepted phenomenon. Still, the movement does not form an ideological coherent whole due to the many different ideologies and theories republicans have, including Cabal-theorists, fascists and communists. Lately, an essay book by Brenda Young appeared, called The Insight into Lovia: The Despotic King. The work defends the republican stance, but is considered too offensive by most republicans, and is thus rejected. In January 2010, many of these extremist republicans ledt Lovia. Amongst them were many supporters of the fascist Iron Guard Party, like Drabo Doorian or Brenda Young. Overall, however, the extremists form the minority of the republicans. The first attempt to unite all Republicans was done by Alexandru Latin, when founding the Unity of Republicans (UoR) on February 28, 2010. That political association aimed at establishing a Lovian republic in a democratic and peaceful waySource: Unity of Republicans.. At its heyday, three out of twelve Congressmen were member of the organization. The UoR was dissolved May 11, 2010, after it was revealed members of the organization were involved in the Sofasi Riot 2010, although Pierlot McCrooke attempted to continue it. Aina Sarria started the Republican Initiative in 2014, a republican and green party. References See also * Fascism in Lovia * Unity of Republicans Category:Republicanism